Our objectives for the coming year are seven fold. First we will continue to collect tumor, non-tumor specimens and serum samples for storages in liquid nitrogen repository. Second we will attempt to establish and characterize additional long-term cell lines from renal cell cancer (RCC) specimens. Third we will continue characterizing, monitoring, production of and providing to investigators established transitional cell cancer (TCC) cell lines. Fourth we will continue our development of an indirect fluorescent antibody assay employing sera from TCC patients and controls. Fifth we will continue use of RCC and non-tumor kidney cells to study in vitro sterol, principally cholesterol, synthesis. Sixth we will make use of column chromatography to isolate, purify, and characterize polymerase enzymes from TCC cells and from particles produced by TCC cells. Seventh we will continue lymphocyte-mediated cytotoxicity studies employing materials from both RCC and TCC patients tested against established cell lines. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fraley, E.E., Lange, P.H. and Hakala, T.R.: Recent studies on the immunobiology and virology of human urothelial tumors. Urol. Clinics N. Am. 3:31-51, 1976. Lang, P.H., Hakala, T.R. and Fraley, E.E.: Suppression of anti-human lymphocyte mediated cytotoxicity by human chorionic gonadotropins. J. Urol. 115:95-98, 1976.